


I Guess He Forgot

by VickeyStar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Sad, Season 6 thingie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: She knew it was a bad idea to stick around Beacon Hills High. Yet here she was, watching as the pack left the building.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to make this short, and stop it when Stiles says "I guess he did." I decided not to, because I don't care what Gab says, I am a nice person.  
> I take requests on all fandoms I've already done and more!  
> Enjoy!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar  
> PS: this was made on my itouch, so apologies if autocorrect is being a bitch.

Stiles knew sticking around Beacon Hills High was a terrible idea. Yet, here she stood, for the umpteenth time, watching the pack leave the school.   
Every school day, they leave together, heading to their separate homes, always driving right past the Sheriff's home.   
Here's the thing.   
They don't remember her.   
She hates the Wild Hunt.   
Deaton, though, he was somehow spared.   
Stiles knows this because he was the one to tell her to leave town.   
Soon, she thinks, he's going to kick her out of the clinic when she pretends to have an animal problem, so she can watch Scott.   
For now, she sits in the corner and ignores his sympathetic glances.   
Something changed today, though.   
She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps, signaling someone approaching her.   
~*~   
Scott looked around once they left the school.   
Sure enough, the same girl was in the same spot she had been standing in yesterday, and the days before.   
He wondered if Lydia spotted her yet.   
"Hey, you guys go ahead, I'll be right back." He said.   
The Banshee looked back at him in surprise, as Liam, Hayden, Malia, and Mason just shrugged and continued walking.   
Her gaze flicked over to the girl, and understanding spread on her face.   
"You sure?" She asked, knowing the others didn't notice the girl.   
"Yeah," he shrugged. "I just forgot something."   
(He had no idea how true that statement was.)   
He told Lydia to meet at his place, and waited until the pack was gone to approach the girl.   
She looked up in surprise when he stood in front of her, and discreetly glances behind him to look for the pack, he would guess.   
"Hi, I'm Scott." He introduced himself, and she smirked, a small smirk with a little humor in it.   
"Nice to meet you." She replied. He noticed she had dark bags under her eyes, was really pale, and didn't look at all familiar.   
"Do you go to school here? I don't think I've seen you around school before." He spoke, smiling at her. There was a sad twinkle in her eyes as she looked at the building.   
"I used to."   
Her answer was vague, he had a feeling it was on purpose.   
"What happened?" He asked, sensing something did happen.   
She smiled, the humor back. "I guess you can say I transferred."   
Her scent was driving him insane, it was so familiar and it made him want to hug her, and comfort her and basically treat her like pack.   
He nodded, ignoring his instincts. "What are you doing here, then?"   
His question didn't sound rude, but he also needed to know if she was a threat to the pack.   
"I'm waiting for a friend." She replied, after studying him, an unreadable expression on her face.   
Scott looked around. By then, they were the only people at the school, and he turned to look at her.   
"Guess he forgot." His comment was supposed to be humorous, but it made her close her eyes to hold back tears. He didn't do anything, knowing she didn't want him to know she was crying.   
She smiled up at him.   
"I guess he did."   
~*~   
Fuck.   
Stiles said those words looking right into the eyes of the man who is her best friend, her brother, and saw no recognition in his eyes.   
She understood then why Deaton told her to leave.   
Scott looked at her with concern, and she smiled, sensing his anger.   
"I find it hard to believe that he forgot, every day for the past few weeks." He spoke casually, but she could sense his anger.   
She sighed.   
"No, it isn't his fault." She said, and he looked at her incredulously. She chose her next words wisely.   
"He recently got amnesia, and forgot me." She said in way of explanation.   
He nodded in sympathy.   
"I'm hoping he'll get his memories back soon, and to test for when he does, I always come here and wait for him to recognize me."   
Scott nodded. "Any luck?"   
She chuckled. "Well, he's definitely noticed me, and we talked once, but I don't think he remembers me just yet."   
They were interrupted by Scott's phone ringing, and he pulled it out to see multiple texts from Lydia. He looked apologetically at the girl, and she smiled in understanding.   
"I should probably get going anyway. Thank you, for this lovely conversation." She smiled and walked away.   
~*~   
It wasn't until she drove away in an old blue jeep that he realized he didn't get her name.   
~*~   
The pattern continues for weeks, Scott talking to the girl. Every time he asks how her test was going, she would report that she and her friend had another conversation.   
He never remembered to ask for her name.   
~*~   
"What's your name?" Scott asked as he walked towards her.   
She shook her head. "Can't tell you that, bud."   
"Why not?" He asked, frowning.   
She shrugged. "I would lose my air of mystery."   
"Please?" He begged, using his patented puppy eyes.   
She studied him for a moment, then gave in.   
"Stiles. It's a nickname."   
And _damn_ , if that name didn't sound familiar.   
~*~   
"Scott?" She asked, groggily speaking into her phone. She rolled out of her motel bed, and frowned.   
_"Stiles, are you okay?"_ His voice sounded worried. That woke her up fast.   
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"   
Then, she looked at the clock.   
"Shit."   
_"Yeah, I'm guessing you slept in a bit too late?"_  
Scott's voice was a bit too teasing, and Stiles easily fell into their old, easy banter.   
"Shut up, at least I'm not an idiot."   
~*~   
She didn't expect Scott to jog up to her and pull her into a hug, the next day.   
"What's up?" She asked, trying not to cling to him.   
"I remember." He breathed, looking at her face.   
Her heart seemed to stop.   
"How?" She asked, keeping her voice quiet.   
"You said my name." He replied, and wow, she was wrong. She was an idiot.   
They went to remind the others of her existence, and everything went hack to relatively normal.   
If Stiles heard imaginary horses, moving around her, the pack was quick to bring her back to them.   
edn

 


End file.
